


depression.

by dils_whisk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dils_whisk/pseuds/dils_whisk
Summary: dan/phil is on the brink of suicide





	depression.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this written so you cant tell if it is Dan or Phil's POV and I think it's cool that it's up to you to decide such a major part of the story.

The darkness was surrounding me.  
The sharp talons of depressing thoughts clawed at my brain as the emptiness of everything seemed to close in on me. A horrible weight settled on my chest, making my breathing difficult. Demons whispered horrible things into my ears. And I believed them.  
Your life doesn't matter.  
No one cares about you.  
Why are you still here? Your just a failure.  
The thoughts were like a heavy smog hanging in my head, polluting my whole body.  
You're just a nuisance to everyone, why don't you just end it?  
I couldn't stand it anymore.  
I frantically grabbed for the bottle of pills on my dresser, the thin orange plastic cracking in my grip. Hot, salty tears rolled down my flawed skin as I shakily unscrewed the lid.  
Almost there.  
I dumped an unhealthy amount of the medicine into my hands, staring down at the small white pills with a longing, yet fearful expression.  
I had only raised my hand a little bit before I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a warm embrace.  
"It's going to be ok."  
I dropped the tablets, falling into his embrace and crying hopelessly into his chest.  
"You can fight it."  
The sulfuric fog of depression began clearing.  
"You're beautiful."  
The demons shrunk away, hissing in remorse.  
"You mean so much to me."  
My breathing returned to normal and my heart rate slowed down some as I breathed in his familiar sent.  
"I love you."  
I smiled softly, feeling a sweet kiss being pressed to my head.  
"Thank you." I whispered back, relaxing in his arms.  
I was safe.


End file.
